


2 AM

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2 AM. Ohno was hungry. Then, Nino was angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM

Nino had a morning job the day after, but he didn’t care. The summer sale had just ended and he had tons of new games that he _needed_ to try. He booted his PC up and settled on the edge of the bed, cross-legged, with his wireless mouse and keyboard. He picked one of the games that he’s most likely to fall in love with and started right away. Three hours in, and he knew this one was a keeper. He knew he could spend hours upon hours in this game without regretting it at all. However, there’s something that held him from doing just that.  
  
“Nino,” Ohno, who had been lying behind Nino and watching since an hour after Nino started the game, finally called out.  
  
Nino heard it loud and clear, but he ignored Ohno. The current round was almost ended, there’s no way he’s slowing down.  
  
Ohno curled up closer to Nino’s back and called out again, “Ninomiya.”  
  
Ohno’s breath was tickling him so Nino moved a bit. He glanced to the top corner of the screen; only in a matter of seconds and the round would end.  
  
Ohno sighed. He sat up and scooted so he’s sitting behind Nino. With a sudden attack, he hugged Nino from behind tightly, resting his chin on Nino’s shoulder. “Ka-zu-na-ri,” he put pressure on every syllable.  
  
“Hm?” Nino finally responded.  
  
“Feed me,” Ohno said directly to Nino’s skin.  
  
Nino looked at Ohno for a second then laughed. “You haven’t eaten yet?”  
  
“That’s why,” Ohno sounded like he was whining, “Feed me, Nino.”  
  
“Alright,” Nino glanced to the top corner of the screen again. “What time is it?”  
  
“Almost two.”  
  
“AM?” Nino asked. Of course, it didn’t need to be answered, but he’s focusing on the last spurt of his game, he just talked to buy him time.  
  
Ohno answered anyway, “Yes, AM. That’s why; feed me.”  
  
“Delivery is out of the question at this hour,” Nino said in a sad tone. “Can’t you just– sleep through it?”  
  
Ohno didn’t say anything. He just reached to pinch Nino’s nose. Hard.  
  
Nino screamed and shouted, “It hurts! It hurts!” but he’s laughing nevertheless. Finally, the round was ended and he could turn to look at Ohno properly. “Alright,” he said while putting his keyboard aside, “Alright. Because I’m a generous god, I’ll feed you.”  
  
Ohno grinned and let his body fell to the bed when Nino stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Nino headed to the kitchen without wasting time. He turned on the electric kettle, believing that there’s still some water in it, and reached for the ramen cup in the cupboard. He hummed while opening the package and pouring the seasoning in, then he left for the bathroom–he hadn’t had a bathroom break since he started the game–before going back to check for the water. It’s boiled, hopefully so, and Nino added the water into the ramen cup. He put the lid on to the cup and he brought it back to the bedroom, snatching a small portable table while on it.  
  
Nino set up the table on the floor by the foot of the bed close to where he left his mouse and keyboard. He left the ramen cup there and climbed up to the bed, kicking on Ohno while laughing. “Food’s here,” he said.  
  
Ohno, who suspiciously looked like he had fallen asleep, opened his eyes and blinked. He sniffed and grinned before jumping down from the bed and settled behind the table, his back leaning on the bed right next to Nino’s legs.  
  
“Give it three minutes,” Nino said and started his game again.  
  
Ohno already had his hands on the lid right then. He left it be with a pout and asked immediately while gripping the chopsticks, “Has it been three minutes?”  
  
“It’s impossible, isn’t it?” Nino laughed.  
  
“Ah,” Ohno whined and threw his head to Nino’s lap. Three seconds went by and he asked again, “Is it okay yet?”  
  
Nino took note of the timer of his game, counting on what time that it would be okay for the ramen. “Look, Oh chan,” he pointed to the timer, “until it’s 12 minutes left, okay?”  
  
Ohno only glared at the timer for a second and then hugged Nino’s legs, burying his face on Nino’s thigh. Nino wriggled because it tickled, but he didn’t budge. Then he asked again, “Is it okay now?”  
  
Nino ignored him.  
  
“How about now?”  
  
“Holy fucking SON OF A–” Nino cursed to his opponent exceptionally loud.  
  
Ohno craned his neck, looking up at Nino with his puppy eyes.  
  
“Ah, no. Not you,” Nino patted Ohno’s head.  
  
“Is it okay now, though?” Ohno leaned to Nino’s hand but it’s not there anymore, so he smashed his face on Nino’s thigh again instead, “The ramen, I mean.”  
  
Nino patiently answered, “Not yet, Oh chan. Just a minute more, okay?”  
  
“But, whyyy?” Ohno, who was obviously sleepy, whined and rolled away from Nino so that his face was planted on the bed.  
  
Nino ignored Ohno again because this opponent, really, _this opponent_ pissed the hell off of him. Nino was sure if he were to enable the voice chat, this particular opponent would be going deaf in no time. Because, hell, how he wanted so bad to lose his calm and just scream profanities on the top of his lungs to this guy.  
  
Nino started to regret that he wasn’t sitting on a table. He was about to play seriously, and the keyboard on the lap wasn’t exactly the most ideal position. Then, before he could do anything about it, that one opponent threw a bomb at him right on the face.  
  
“THAT’S NOT HOW YOU PLAY THIS, YOU SICK LITTLE BASTARD!” Nino groaned. He put away his keyboard and mouse and dropped his body to the bed. He closed his eyes and massaged his temple. It needed three minutes to respawn and he hated waiting. While trying to kill his enemy in his head over and over again, Nino remembered about Ohno. He sighed and said, “Oh chan, it’s okay now.”  
  
There’s no answer.  
  
“Oh chan?” Nino got up to find Ohno still in his last position; sitting on the floor and his face smashed to the bed. Ohno’s breathings were deep and steady.  
  
Ohno had fallen asleep.  
  
Nino couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face. He slid down from the bed, positioned himself next to Ohno, and hugged Ohno from behind, making Ohno snuggle even closer to the bed. Nino inhaled and exhaled, and his anger seeped away like a fog being lifted.  
  
“Nino,” Ohno called, awoken by Nino’s warmth, “is it okay now?”  
  
“Un,” Nino nodded right to Ohno’s neck.  
  
“Then why aren’t you releasing me?” Ohno asked, not even a syllable of it was impatient.  
  
Nino inhaled then exhaled long and steady. “Two more minutes, okay?”  
  
Ohno opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it again. Instead, he pressed himself to Nino and said, “Okay.”  
  
Nino knew they looked stupid like this; with both of them on the floor, hugging in the most awkward way. A steaming cup of ramen was beside them. Ignored. The screen with the countdown timer was there. Also ignored. But it felt good. Even better than hours upon hours of gaming.  
  
Even better than a cup of ramen.  
  
A beeping sound notified Nino that he’s ready to respawn. Somehow, Nino didn’t feel like playing anymore, but he remembered that he still had an ass to kick so hard.  
  
So, Nino released Ohno and took his gears, setting them up on the floor this time. With a click, he’s back to the game.  
  
Ohno sat up properly next to Nino, dragging the table with him so their shoulders and knees were touching. He took the cup and slid the table to Nino, swatting Nino’s hands for a second to put the keyboard and mouse on the table so Nino wouldn’t have to hunch while playing. Then, he opened the cup and mumbled, “ _Itadakimasu_.”  
  
Nino knew the ramen must be soggy as hell by then, but Ohno was shouting a thousand and one synonyms of delicious at him like he meant it, so Nino didn’t comment anything about it.  
  
He just smiled.  
  
Everything was right in this world.  



End file.
